Poisoned Destiny
''***DO NOT STEAL MY STORY!!!!!*** ''Also, important note: '''I will illustrate this and add pictures whenever I feel like it, so check back for not only new writing but new pictures. ''MILD romance ''(worst thing in here is kissing, but I figured I still had to put that. How would kissing even work with dragons? XP) '''Another Important note: '''ADreamingDragon881 did the first 2 chapters but gave the fanfic to Cloud the Icewing (Chapter 3), who gave it to Raybean. '''Poisoned Destiny Prologue: They were in love. Deep in love. She was a beautiful, spirited IceWing princess. He was a SkyWing animus. It was only about 50 years after the Scorching. Snowy Owl, the IceWing, was pressed into Bright Blaze, the SkyWing's side. "Are you sure?" Snowy Owl crooned in his ear. She was heavy with egg. "Of course" Bright Blaze crooned back. "I would give up every egg we ever had for you." Snowy Owl blushed. "Blaze!" She scolded. "It's true!" He said, wrapping his tail around hers. "And we only have to give up our first hatching. Then we are free... Free from your royal obligations, free from my servitude to the queen... The IceWings will get half and the SkyWings half. The IceWings pick first, of course, in honor of the lovely mother." "Blaze!" Snowy Owl said again, but happily. They looked out over the sea, watching the crashing waves, not noticing a figure emerging from them and slinking to their sides. "Owl, Blaze" the SeaWing growled from behind them. They turned in unison, shocked. Snowy Owl drew back a bit as Bright Blaze bared his teeth and then relaxed. "It is only Grey Sea." The big, blue-grey SeaWing looked down at them disapprovingly. "I am here with a warning." Snowy Owl sighed. "Oh, Grey, you can't stop love with another scolding. You've already tried!" Grey Sea narrowed his eyes. "This is my final warning. Never again shall I speak to you about this matter. In fact, I hope never to speak to you two again. I will always remain your friend, however. Only may you seek me out if you have a true need. I will not help you even in the struggles you shall endure because of your mistake. Yes, I cannot stop love. I will not try. I bear a message from a seer, a great warning. Should you forsake your unborn dragonets, only poison and despair shall come from the lines you create. You will live through one tragedy after the next, and never shall you bear another dragonet who survives past five. Both your tribes shall fall to hate. One day, the greatest threat the world has ever seen will rise from one half of your line. The other half will be obliterated quickly, long gone before the father of this menace is born. By abandoning your children for 'freedom', you will condemn the world to slavery one day." Grey Sea took a deep breath when he was finished. Snowy Owl's eyes were wide, and Bright Blaze was glaring with a vengeance. "Grey Sea, leave us at once with your false proclamations of doom!" Grey Sea sighed. "It is as I feared. My friends, I wish to not have to see the trials that you may yet face. One day, I may return, in a time of true need. True need." Grey Sea lifted his snout to the stars as the blue seeped out of his scales. The whites of his eyes darkened as his sapphire irises lightened. In a matter of moments, Grey Sea was a slab of rock. Bright Blaze turned Snowy Owl back around and used his wings to block her from looking back. "Grey Sea is rather a dramatic fellow, my dear. Always has been. We will be fine, my dear. I promise." Snowy Owl turned to him with tears in her eyes. "But... but what if he is right?" "He is not," Bright Blaze promised, a dark look in his eyes. "I will make sure of it." He paused and then turned her face toward his. "Let us go back to the palace now." "It was so kind of you to build it for us," Snowy Owl said dreamily. "Them, not us, my dear. We are free now." "Even better." Snowy Owl and Bright Blaze flew off without looking back. A WEEK LATER Four eggs lay glistening in the snow. Two were the palest of pink and two were a light red. The IceWing Queen stood on one side and the SkyWing Queen on the other. Each had a guard on either side of them. The parents stood to the left of their eggs. Bright Blaze looked pleased while Snowy Owl was putting on a brave face. She had cried all night. Bright Blaze murmured something in her ear and she relaxed a bit more, leaning into him a bit before standing up tall. "I will take the pale ones." The IceWing queen, Queen Star Trail decreed. The SkyWing queen, Queen Erupting Flames, nodded. "I see we are of one mind." she droned in her deep, gravelly voice. "Per-haps" Queen Star Trail said with her characteristic lilt. "Per-haps." The two queens already had quite a bit of tension. The SkyWings had chosen their mightiest warrior as queen, while the IceWings had chosen the one among them who truly could be called an aristocrat. "Be happy, my daughter, be happy." Queen Star Trail said, waving her talons languidly in the air. "I shall, Mother." Snowy Owl said proudly, displaying her old self for the first time since she had met Bright Blaze, who had come with the visiting SkyWings as 'protection for the Queen' but mostly just a show of might. "It is not too late to leave her, Blaze darling." Queen Erupting Flames said gravely. "The wedding has not taken place just yet." Bright Blaze drew up tall, an indignant look on his face. "Never!" He cried harshly. "Never!" The sound echoed loudly as Bright Blaze led Snowy Owl away. "Come, my bride, let us get you ready for our wedding." Left alone, Queen Erupting Flames snorted. "Never should a groom see his bride on his wedding day until the ceremony. 'Tis bad luck." Queen Star Trail looked startled. "Once again, we agree." "It shall be the last time." "Agreed." The queens made their way inside, each of their guards picking up an egg. The IceWing guards marched side by side, and the SkyWings did the same behind them. Inside the egg, the IceWing guard on the left held was a female. Her body was shaped like an IceWing, and her scales were pure white. The only things not IceWing about her body was her large wings. Her horns, spines, and talons were blood red. Her eyes were icy blue. Had her parents kept her, she would have grown up sweet, kind, and headstrong. Her name would have been Snowy Sunset. Now her fate was changed. She would grow up cruel and bossy, in her mind owning the entire planet. She would become queen and introduce the ranking systems and slaughter all who dared to stand up to her. She would also be the first queen to introduce the challenge system. Her name would be Blood Moon. Inside the second IceWing held egg was a male. Smaller then his sister, he would have an IceWing body, but his tail would be like a SkyWing's. He would have fewer icicle horns and more SkyWing like spines. His main scales were a soft blue and his underbelly and wing membranes a light red. His spines would be the same light red as his underbelly, and his eyes were amber. Had he grown up with his parents, he would be shy and smart, and extremely caring, with a strong interest in the natural world. Bright Blaze and Snowy Owl would have called him Fiery Reflections. Now, his softness would be hammered out of him at a young age, and bitterness would grow in its place. He would spend all his time training and become a mighty warrior. He would attach anything sharp he could find onto his tail, and put serrated metal spikes on all of his spines. He would dip his spines in blue blood of his victims and let it dry there. He would torture others for fun. And instead of using it for healing, he would use his magic as a weapon of the queen. He would snap only a few years into her reign and kill half the palace, including his wife. His children and Blood Moon would survive. His name would be Burning Ice. In the egg, the SkyWing guard on the left was carrying was another female. With her parents, she would have grown up sweet and happy. Her scales were light red, and she had a few extra horns. Her tail also had a few spikes on it and was a bit narrower than most SkyWing tails. She would also have frostbreath. Her parents would have called her Sun Lilly. Now she would grow up sad and scared, afraid of her own shadow. She would have animus magic, and the second SkyWing queen, now only six years old, would force her to be a display piece, showing off at all of her brutal parties. Her name would be Frosted Flames. The last egg held another female. She had an IceWing like head but no icicle horns, and a whip-thin tail and serrated claws. Her spines would be longer and deadlier. Her scales were a pale orangey-red with white freckles. She was an animus. She would be ditsy, gullible, and good-natured if she grew up with her parents. They would have named her Falling Snow. Now she would grow up abused because of her mental capacity. It would turn her cruel. One day, even though she had no right, she would try to kill the Queen and declare herself Queen. She would not succeed, and she would plant a seed of fear of animi in the SkyWing's hearts. One day, every animus who was born would be slaughtered, as well as their parents and siblings. She would be called Sizzling Ember. Their fates would be sealed with the ring of wedding bells that day. And the world would be doomed. For one day, from the children of Burning Ice, Prince Arctic would hatch... and fall in love. Chapter One: Snowy Owl viewed her clutch with adoration. "Oh, Blaze," she cried. "Our first clutch!" She threw her wings around Bright Blaze and embraced him, sobbing. Blaze embraced her back but felt a twinge of pain in the back of his mind. Snowy Owl had been grieving over their first clutch when she found out she was going to have eggs again. The despair thinking about their first clutch was making her ill. "Blood Moon!" She cried into his shoulder one morning. "What kind of a dragon would name a dragonet after blood?! Oh, and Burning Ice! Frosted Flames! Sizzling Ember! Poor darling, her mind is not right! Perhaps if I had kept her... kept THEM..." Snowy Owl took a desperate turn for the worst that day. By night, she was barely breathing in Bright Blaze's arms. He cried, his tears dropping off of his face and rolling down hers. Nothing he had done, even with his magic, had worked. "I will not lose you," He growled, and then picked up a rock on the ground near them. "Rock," he choked out. "Make my wife forget. Make her forget our dragonets, make her forget Blood Moon, Burning Ice, Frosted Flames, and Sizzling Ember. Make her think the dragonets inside her right now are the first ones we ever had." Snowy Owl's chest began to rise and fall normally again, and a smile flickered onto her face. She sighed before falling into a deeper sleep. Bright Blaze cried again, then fell asleep holding her. Now it was time for them to hatch. Snowy Owl had laid only two eggs this time, one a lighter pinkish-purple and the other a hot pinkish color. The pink-purple egg rocked and then settled. The pink egg rocked, and small cracks began to appear on the surface of the egg. Snowy Owl gasped in joy as Bright Blaze glanced up at the sky with a smile. It was a warm, cloudless, day above their mountain residence. Just the way he had planned. Perfect. A cracking noise brought his attention back to the eggs. The pink egg burst open in a flurry of shards, leaving a wide-eyed dragonet peeking around her in awe. She had an IceWing body, but no icicle horns and her spines were SkyWing. Her scales were the same pink as her egg, and her eyes were sapphire blue, as well as her horns, spines, and talons. Snowy Owl sobbed in elation and held her daughter close. Soon, cracks began to appear on the surface of the lilac egg and then out poked one itty bitty, powder blue, SkyWing-like talon. The talon was followed by one perfect lilac foreleg, and then the dragonet busted through completely and sat blinking in a pile of her eggshell bits. Her body was mostly SkyWing, though she had smaller wings and a spiny, thin tail. Her underbelly was a lighter, more blueish, color, and her horns and spines were the same color as her talons. Her eyes were a bright gold, and her scales were like an IceWing's. Though it was not apparent now, she would breathe frostbreath instead of fire. Neither dragonet had animus magic. "My darling!" Snowy Owl's voice cracked as she held out her talons for her second dragonet to crawl into. The pink dragon was much smaller than her sister, and she sneezed lightly and then yawned in her mother's arms. Bright Blaze was puffed up as big as he could get as he looked at his daughters. "Let's call this one Frosted Rose," Snowy Owl said tenderly, looking at the smaller, pink dragonet. "And the other one will be called Icy Violet" she added, looking at both her dragonets with love in her eyes. "My beautiful flowers! And their even more beautiful mother!" Bright Blaze said proudly, puffing up his chest and kissing Snowy Owl on the cheek. Snowy Owl leaned into his side for a moment, before tenderly setting Frosted Rose and Icy Violet on the ground. "Our lives are perfect!" Bright Blaze declared valiantly. And maybe, for that moment in time, they were. Maybe. Chapter Two: '' A little over three years later'' On an island a few days flight from the coast of the SandWing kingdom, an IceWing fussed over a small dragonet. "Oh, Rose, honey. One bite of the fish, please?" Snowy Owl pleaded tearfully. "But my stomach hurts, Mommy," Frosted Rose shook her head mournfully. Icy Violet tilted her head, her mouth full. "Ba is ish is umy" she mumbled. "Without food in your mouth, Violet," Bright Blaze directed, shooting an anxious look at Snowy Owl. "Leave her be, darling" Bright Blaze said in a worried tone. Snowy Owl whirled to face him. "Oh, but dearest, she hasn't eaten in almost a week now, yet she says she couldn't possibly eat anything without being sick!" Snowy Owl turned back to Frosted Rose. "My darling girl, a nibble? Please, darling?" Frosted Rose shook her head and Snowy Owl burst into tears. "Come with me for a moment, love," Bright Blaze said, his brow wrinkled. He swept her out of the room with his wing, and she followed, still crying. Once they were out of hearing shot of their dragonets, Bright Blaze took Snowy Owl's talons in his and looked her in the eyes. "Dear, you worry too much." "No I don't!" She protested. He sighed. "Dear, listen to me now." Snowy Owl froze, unblinking, expressionless, barely breathing. Outside the door, Icy Violet ducked out of sight and stifled a gasp, before looking back into the room. "Frosted Rose is fine. She will eat when she is ready. This is just a phase." He paused for a moment, then nodded. "I didn't want to do this, my love" Bright Blaze said, cradling her chin. "But I feel we are both suffering right now. How could this do any harm?" He kissed her on her cheek, softly, and then looked back into her eyes. "You love our dragonets, to be sure, but they take the second spot next to me. Still, you are the best mother in the world. You understand." Snowy Owl snapped out of it and gazed at him with pure adoration in her eyes. "I love you," she said dreamily. Icy Violet snuck back to the dining room. In a minute, Snowy Owl came back in. "Go play, dears," she said, shooing them off. Icy Violet managed to keep the surprise off of her face, while Frosted Rose looked stunned. "Okay..." She said hesitantly and slid down from her seat at the table. Icy Violet grabbed her forearm and pulled her along until they were outside. "I saw.. Father... Put a spell... On Mommy.... So she wouldn't..... Try to make you.... Eat and she.... Would love us less..." Frosted Rose gasped and then started coughing and hacking. Icy Violet ran inside when it didn't stop after a few seconds. "SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH FROSTED ROSE!!!" She screamed. "She'll be fine, honey! Stop overreacting!" Snowy Owl called. "Listen to your mother!" Bright Blaze added. Snowy Owl ran back outside, where Frosted Rose was still gasping for air. Her scales were turning blue, and as Icy Violet watched, she threw up blood. Icy Violet ran back inside again. "HER SCALES ARE TURNING BLUE AND SHE IS THROWING UP BLOOD!!!!!" Icy Violet sobbed in terror. Snowy Owl came running, followed by Bright Blaze. Snowy Owl took one look and started to scream as well. "Calm down!" Bright Blaze yelled. He went calmly to Frosted Rose, who was heaving but getting no air. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her chest stopped going up and down. A small sigh escaped her lips. Frosted Rose was dead, lying in a scarlet pool of her own blood. Icy Violet stood numbly as Snowy Owl screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed. Bright Blaze grabbed her by the arm and took her inside, barking at Icy Violet to stay there. She followed as soon as they were out of sight. Bright Blaze forced Snowy Owl, who was still screaming, to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me now!" He said harshly. Snowy Owl went back into the expressionless, unblinking state. He sighed and stepped back, then began to circle her. "What can I say, my darling, to make you feel better. I don't want to make you forget, but I might just have to. That would mean enchanting Icy Violet as well. So messy. I want it back the way we were." "When I didn't have to make you love me more than them when we were happy... I will not let Grey Sea be right. I will not. I will find a way for us to be happy. Grey Sea was wrong. We were right to give up our first hatching. I was right to make you forget them. Grey Sea said our dragonets are cursed to not live past five... Icy Violet will not live past today. We will start over." Icy Violet ran to her room, where she carved with her talons in a secret spot. Father is evil. I am from the second hatching, and I am Icy Violet. My sister died today, her name was Frosted Rose. Now Father is going to kill me so he can start over with Mommy, who he has enchanted. There is a curse that means we will not live past five. I hope a little brother or sister finds this. ''Icy Violet scampered into the kitchen, where she looked dejectedly at the table. Bright Blaze came in a moment later. "I know you're sad about Frosted Rose," he said breezily. He held out a cup full of what looked like water. "A drink will settle your mind." "Not thirsty," Icy Violet mumbled. "Just a sip then, dear Violet." Violet realized something. ''He has magic. He could just enchant a knife to go straight through my heart. This is probably the most peaceful way to go. Icy Violet took the cup and stared deep into it. "I saw what you just did to Mommy. I heard what you said. Can I say goodbye? I will drink whatever is in this cup if you let me say goodbye." Bright Blaze narrowed his eyes. "You are too clever for your own good. Why did you not run?" "You're magic." Bright Blaze chuckled. "Indeed I am." He tilted his head to the side. "I would let you say goodbye, but it would be rather unpleasant. Your mother would get quite upset, and I couldn't live with that memory. I love her too much to hurt her. So no." Icy Violet froze in terror as a knife materialized and plunged straight through her heart. Bright Blaze looked at her carcass, and with a casual wave of his talons, she vanished. He frowned at the deep blue blood pooled on the floor. Another wave of his talons and the floor was once again smooth creme marble without a hint of a stain. Bright Blaze walked out without a single backward glance. Chapter Three: Another three years later Snowy Owl looked at Bright Blaze with stars in her eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm so excited! Do you see any cracks? I think I see one!" Snowy Owl gestured to a pale blue egg. "Oh, this is so exciting! Our very first clutch!" She leaned into Bright Blaze, who smiled. In fact, it was their fourth. Their third clutch wasn't even a clutch, just one orange male with an IceWing body who hadn't hatched. After waiting for a few extra weeks, Bright Blaze cracked the egg open to reveal the barely formed dragonet. He immediately started them over, and now here they were. There were three eggs this time, one pale blue, and pale orange, and one pale red. The blue egg was rocking back and forth. It teetered, and then tipped on its side. Snowy Owl laughed as she righted the egg. "Oh Blaze!" She giggled. "This one is going to be a talonful!" Snowy Owl paused for a moment, and then looked into Bright Blaze's eyes. "I wish Grey Sea was here to see this. I wonder what happened to him?" Bright Blaze made a mental note to edit Grey Sea out of her mind at a later date. Then, the orange egg made a cracking noise. Snowy Owl gasped in delight. Splintering cracks began the appear on first the orange egg, then the red. Suddenly, one light blue foreleg burst out of the blue egg, and then the whole egg splintered and a little blue dragonet was sitting in the eggshell bits. She cooed and reached for her mother, who scooped her up with a tearful laugh of joy. Bright Blaze wrapped his wing around them and smiled proudly. "What shall we call her?" Bright Blaze asked Snowy Owl, who studied her new daughter. The dragonet was more IceWing in body shape, with larger wings than normal IceWings. Her scales were mainly powder blue, but she had pink spines/horns and an extremely light lavender underbelly. She had azure eyes, and although it was unapparent, she would breathe a misty sort of frostbreath. Snowy Owl had pure love in her eyes as she named her daughter in a soft voice. "Let's call her Sparkling Eyes" Sparkling Eyes cuddled close to her mother for a moment, then struggled to be let down, where she clumsily toddled/slid to where her sibling's eggs were steadily cracking. "Wark?" She questioned her mother with a furrowed brow. (I stopped and handed it over to Cloud here -Dreaming) The pale red one started rocking, and a new crack appeared, and a moment later the orange one was doing the same. They splintered open simultaneously, revealing two light colored dragonets. The first was pale red, with icy blue eyes and the shape of an IceWing. He had sharp spikes and would breathe a weak fire. The other was a female, almost peach in color and with a SkyWing body type, with curved horns and rather large wings. Snowy Owl gasped, "They are perfect! I will name you Flaming Snow, " she said to the red one, " and you Summer Ice." She smiled reverently at her new dragonets. Neither parent knew that Summer Ice's talons tingled strangely, and she herself did not know what it meant. Bright Blaze never thought about how his genes could be passed on... Chapter 4: Around 2 years later Flaming Snow was exploring the house. He poked his nose in every nook and cranny and came into a room. He searched it and found something interesting. "Sparkle! Summer! I found something, come on!" he called. Both sisters ran over, and he pointed to words carved in wood. Father is evil. I am from the second hatching, and I am Icy Violet. My sister died today, her name was Frosted Rose. Now Father is going to kill me so he can start over with Mommy, who he has enchanted. There is a curse that means we will not live past five. I hope a little brother or sister finds this. ''"But we are the first hatching..." Sparkling Eyes whispered. "This dragon - Icy Violet - says he is magic. That means he could just kill us and make others forget." Flaming Snow noted. "Then we can't tell Daddy," Summer Ice hissed. They all stopped. Bright Blaze was walking closer. All the dragonets dived into a corner, and he walked by without noticing. (Cloud handed the fanfic over to Raybean here) Now, as you all know, Summer Ice is magic. Unfortunately for our main characters, they are painfully unaware of this. I do predict they will find out very soon. Flaming Snow rubbed his talons together worriedly. He didn't have a plan, no no no, he ''did not ''know what to do. "What can we do?" He asked his sisters anxiously. "We can't let Bright Blaze kill us." "How do we know Father is evil? What if ''Icy Violet was just crazy?" Sparkling eyes furrowed her brow at her brother, but Flaming Snow shook his head. "We have to leave before we turn five. If we don't, we'll die, or Bright Blaze will kill us. Summer Ice, stop looking at me like that. He's not our father any more than a roasted walrus is." Summer Ice sighed. "The only way to find out is by seeing if he has any animus-touched objects. That's what we have to do." I'm not sure if you understand, but the siblings were rather bright for young dragonets, especially Sparkling Eyes, whose jaw and brain was working furiously trying to come up with a plan. "Aha!" She exclaimed at last. She tried to stand on her hind legs but fell over, so she stood on the small bed in the guest room. "Aha!" She exclaimed again. "Aaaaa haaa! Hahaha!" I'm sure you're tired of this, and so was Flaming Snow. "Get on with it already!" Sparkle glared at her brother briefly before continuing. "By 'aha', I mean that I know what to do!" She turned around to the walls made of ice. You and I know that it's not nice to carve on the walls, but Sparkle didn't care. She had an 'aha' moment and she wasn't going to waste it. Sparkle began carving out her plan with her talons. "I have the perfect plan! Okay, firstly, Summer will go up to Bright Blaze and ask him to come and see something she found." "But I don't have anything!" Summer wailed. Sparkle sighed "Here, use this." She reached into a small sealskin pouch around her neck and pulled out a pink seashell she found the day before and threw it at Summer. "While Daddy- I mean, Bright Blaze is distracted, Flaming will search his room. Bright Blaze loves his treasure, so he probably enchanted something sparkly. Flaming will steal it, then pass it to me and I'll bury it outside, and when Bright goes hunting we'll test it!" "Great," Flaming Snow said half-heartedly. Why couldn't his sisters see what was going on? That they were living a lie? That their father was most likely a murderer and an evil animus. Nothing was real, and Flaming felt as though he was drowning. Chapter 5 Summer Ice held a small seashell in her talons, clutching it as though it were a lifeline She walked slowly around a corner of the cold marble hallway to the kitchen. Luckily for her, Bright Blaze was in there chopping a few onions, and her mother was nowhere to be found. Do you know what happens when you're in the same room as someone chopping onions? You cry. Fat wet tears streamed down Summer's cheeks, blurring her vision. She squinted to keep the tears out and stepped into the room. "Good morning, Daddy." The sun shone in through a window above the black kitchen counter, illuminating the bright orange dragon, the light catching on his topaz necklace in an unnatural way. "Good morning, Summer." The large SkyWing stepped forward towards Summer, smiling a genuine smile. When Summer looked up, she saw that no tears stained his handsome face, unlike his daughter, whose vision was just a blurry as ever. Why isn't he... oh. ''She froze midthought. ''It's the necklace. ''Summer realized that the topaz necklace was enchanted, most likely a few minutes before she had entered the room, to protect him from the tear-jerking effects of the onion. And she was right. Very right. The confirmation scared her, freezing her to the spot. Bright frowned. "What's wrong, Summer?" He asked. Summer shook her head, trying to shake off her doubts. "I w-wanted to show you this shell I found yesterday." She held up the tiny pale shell that could possibly save her life and her siblings' with trembling talons. She hoped she hadn't stuttered, but I'm sorry to say she did. The Blurry figure of her father leaned towards her, examining the shell closely. Hit him on the nose, Summer wished. Now, she didn't mean it, she just sort of half-hoped it would. And it did. What did you think was going to happen? ''Zoop. '' The shell flew angrily at Bright Blaze, lifted a few claw-lengths into the air, then came crashing dramatically down on Bright's nose, shattering into pieces. For a moment they were both stunned into complete silence, then Summer Ice swiftly scooped up the shell shards and ''ran for her life, ''screaming. "Sparkle! Flaming!" Real tears rushed down her snout as she dashed towards her siblings, who were exchanging small diamond talisman. "Not so fast," a voice called from the hallway. Ropes erupted from the ground, binding summer and her siblings together while restricting them from moving. ''Chapter 6 Summer Ice and her siblings struggled against their restraints as Bright Blaze observed them menacingly. "I Should just kill you. I won't torture my own dragonets. I'll make it quick." He leaned forward into Summer's face. "I didn't think about how one of you might be magic. How foolish of me." "I can't believe you! I thought you loved us, but you enchanted Mommy and you killed Icy Violet!" Flaming Snow cried, still struggling. Bright froze, then took a step back. Now, a horrible dragon like him wouldn't even pretend to not know what Flaming was talking about. He didn't see any reason to play dumb since he was just going to kill them anyways. "How do you know about her?" He hissed. "We're not telling!" Sparkling eyes yelled, freeing her leg and kicking Bright Blaze in the stomach, giving Summer enough time to reach awkwardly with her tail for the seashell shards she had dropped on the ground. "Shell," She sobbed softly. "Shell, reform and take my siblings and me far away from here. And protect us from Bright Blaze's magic." For a moment nothing happened, but the next moment the entire world went dark. A few moments later, the siblings were transported somewhere cold and blank. Open your eyes, open your eyes. Open your eyes. Summer blinked open her eyes once, twice, then rolled over to see the white sky above them. She sighed and rolled back facefirst into the snow. Snow? Who said anything about snow? Summer Ice sat up, quick as lightning, and gazed at the frozen world around her. There was barely anything there, except for a few snowy hills, mountains in the distance, and a large structure ahead of them. "Flaming, Sparkle, we need to-" "Come one! We have to keep moving!" Sparkling eyes cried, walking towards the large structure. Summer nodded briskly and ran to join them. I'm sorry to end a chapter like this, but little did they know what would be ahead of them. Chapter 7 Sparkling Ice strode towards what she thought should be their destination as her brother and sister trailed behind her. She didn't dare look back. Yes, a lot had a happened in the last day. Yes, they had spent a chilly night eating- oh wait, they couldn't hunt yet. When was the last time they ate? It didn't matter. Sparkle was the most practical of her siblings, and she knew they couldn't stop now. She didn't have the best plan, though. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't done all that. Sparkle flinched at her own thoughts but continued walking. She must ''keep Flaming and Summer alive. She had to. So she had to keep moving. She had to keep walking. She had to stay alive, stay alive, stay alive... She was jerked out of her thought as a talon grabbed her from behind "What are you-" She started, but then looked down. Below her, was an enormous cliff. Flaming Snow hoisted her away from the edge. "I can fly, you know," Sparkling eyes snapped. Flaming and Summer smirked. "But not very well," Summer said smugly. Sparkle scowled and shook her head. "That doesn't matter. What matter is that we have to get across this cliff." I'm afraid that our protagonists can't fly very well, and there was only a rickety bridge made of wood and rope. The risk was too high. I wouldn't take it. You wouldn't take it. But they would. "Let's take that bridge over there." Flaming snow pointed toward the rather unreliable looking bridge. "What!? No!" Summer exclaimed. "We are not taking that bridge!" Sparkle glared at her. "You can just use your magic powers to fly over there, you special dragon," Sparkle hissed. Summer Ice whipped around to glare at her sister. "I never wanted these powers. I was lucky, and I only inherited them because a creature like our father exists. Maybe you're just jealous." Sparkle's eyes narrowed to slits. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "Stop it!! Both of you!" Flaming snow exclaimed, flaring his red wings. "Arguing won't get us anywhere! Sparkle, don't explode. Summer, don't provoke Sparkle." The two sisters glared at each other, still seething. Flaming sighed "Let's go then." = ''Chapter 8 Summer Ice stepped onto the bridge, glaring at the ground. She was mad at Sparkle. Okay, maybe Summer had said some things she regretted, but why did Sparkle have to be so bossy and yet so righteous at the same time. Well, at least if Sparkle tried to punch the bridge to let put her anger, she'd fall into the abyss below. Ha. That would be funny. What am I thinking?! Sparkling Eyes is my sister? Summer turned around to stare at Sparkle. She was still scowling. For a moment the sun peeked out and lit up Sparkle's face just as she met Summer's eyes and snarled, giving her an eerie glow. Summer tried to shoot her an 'I'm sorry' look but it must have looked different from what she imagined because all she received was a stomp on the tail and a shake of a head from Flaming Snow. Siblings and their bickering. What is their problem? "What is your problem!?" Summer Ice growled at Flaming. "What's your ''problem?" Sparkle rudely pushed her brother away rudely so she could sneer in Summer's face. "Guys!" Flaming called. "We're on a serious quest, so we should act like it. Summer, say sorry to Sparrkle and Sparkle, say sorry to Summer." Ugh. Summer just wanted to get this over with. "I'm sorry Spar- whoaa!" As Summer Ice stepped on the lat board it fell out from under her. For a heartstopping moment, her heart seemed to beat as loud as a SkyWing's roar. ''WhatifIdielikethiswhatifIendwhatifIdiediedie die d i e without saying s o r r y. Suddenly, strong talons gripped Summer's tail. "W-we've got you!" Sparkle called, her voice cracking. Both tears of fear then tears of sheer relief streamed down her face, then her Sparkle hugged her so hard the wind was knocked out of her. "I'm sorry, sis." Summer Ice closed her eyes and smiled. "What would I do without you? Of course I'm sorry too!" "Um, guys?" Flaming snow pointed to the structure that was right in front of them. The Ice Kingdom. She shuddered, but not from the cold. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that her siblings felt the same way. Chapter 9 Flaming, Summer, and Sparkle stopped in awe to gaze at Queen Star trail’s palace. Or, what it was back then. Right in that time period, the palace was a large structure of ice blocks; built like a traditional old castle with four towers and a large square center. While they were staring, an IceWing guard leaped above the gates and threw himself in front of the siblings, snarling. Startled, the group jumped back. Flaming Snow, seeing that his sisters were paralyzed, took a shaking step forward. “H-hi, I- I’m-m-m F-flaming S-S-now. My s-sister s are Summer I-ice and Sparkl-kl-kling E-Eyes.” The guard pushed his snout into Flaming’s face. “State your purpose.” Flaming opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the guard. “Oh, you’re IceWing-SkyWing Hybrids.” ''He grinned. “I can tell.” Flaming stepped back but tripped over Summer. A thoughtful look crept across the guard’s face. “Let’s see… Your parents couldn’t be… Snowy Owl and Bright Blaze?” A look of disbelief swept across each of the siblings' faces in turn. Flaming slowly nodded, feeling numb. To his surprise, the guard stood on his hind legs and opened his arms to them. "Brother! Sisters!" As he stood he revealed a red underbelly and as Flaming Snow looked closer, he could observe red spines, red wing membranes, and amber eyes. This dragon was an IceWing-SkyWing hybrid, just like them. ''No. More than that. Our brother. The dragon laughed. Flaming expected it to be a cold cackle, but instead, it was warm and hearty. "Pleased to meet you. I am Prince Burning Ice." …''' A few days had passed since Queen Star Trail had let Flaming Snow and his sisters into her palace. Ordinary dragons like us would have flown away and never returned, but they were only 2, turning 3 in a couple of weeks. The siblings had sought out asylum and from their point of view, they had received it, along with private royal chambers and many small luxuries. Flaming and his siblings had been wary at first after meeting the menacing Queen Star Trail, but soon they had begun to warm up. One of Flaming's favourite things to do was visit Burning Ice. He had grown fond of him. Today he walked down the cold ice brick halls to Burning's sleeping chambers. It was the third time this week. Flaming knocked on the cold pine door. Seconds later, it opened. He saw that no one seemed to have opened it themselves, so he peeked into the chambers. Inside, Burning Ice was levitating jewels with his magic, looking at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, Burning's head whipped around, and for a moment Flaming thought he could see a flash of hate, but his gaze changed when it fell on Flaming Snow. He smiled. "Come in, come in," he said, grinning. Flaming stepped towards his brother, a questioning look painted on his face. Burning Ice tilted his head at him. "Oh, come on," he said, dismissing Flaming's expression. "You already know I'm an animus. I'm trying on what looks best." Flaming nodded quickly, biting his tongue. Burning cocked his head at his brother. "Is something wrong, darling?" He blinked at Flamings Snow, his amber eyes narrowing in concern. "N-nothing!" Flaming replied nervously. "Just thanking you for our hospitality, of course!" Burning Ice smiled. "Yes, that's very nice of you. Sit down, sit down, we'll drink some tea together." He waved his talon and teacups full of herbal tea appeared, floating in midair. Flaming snow sat on the bearskin rug and sipped his tea. Burning Ice laid down leisurely, letting his tea float. "I'm glad we're reunited, brother," He said charmingly. Flaming Snow relaxed a bit. "Yeah, heh-heh." He swirled his tea around. "I want to talk about our father. About animus magic." Chapter 10 Sparkling Eyes laid down on the floor, looking out the window. She scowled. Sparkle missed traveling with her siblings, and she wanted to get out of the cold halls. She rolled over. What can I do? They've offered us hospitality and we should take it. But why, but why, but why? The IceWings should have taken them hostage for Summer's magic. They should have been locked up. She sat up and crawled to the door, pushing it open. Sparkle rose to her feet and left the room. She slowly dragged herself down the hall to Burning Ice's room, but she stopped when she heard hushed voices at the door to Blood Moon's room. She could recognize Blood's voice, but not the other one. "You said you would help," The mystery voice said. "You said I ''would be on the throne," complained Blood Moon. "These things take time." "Yes, they do! Look, I can't get him to do it right now. He keeps saying: "I told Flaming I'm a good dragon. Let me prove it to him." That son of a-" "Camel licker?" "Not even close," Blood snapped, obviously impatient. Sparkle leaned closer, confused and intrigued. "The weapon will be made by the end of the month," the feminine mystery voice said. "All I need is the stupid RainWing, and it's done." "Good. I can't wait to watch Grandmother die." "Neither can we. If you excuse me, I should take my leave." "Good riddance," Blood Moon hissed. "And use the window, not the door." A creaking sound of something opening followed by the sound of beating wings. Sparkle leaned back, stunned by what she had heard. She couldn't believe her ears. Should she tell Star Trail? No, better not to meddle in royal business. She would tell Flaming and Summer, though. '. . . "So you think Blood Moon is planning on using some mystery girl, Burning Ice, and a RainWing to kill Star Trail? That's absurd." Sparkle scowled at her sister. "You don't believe me?" "Oh I believe you. I just... it's crazy. Better not to stain out talons with the blood of them both." Sparkle nodded slowly. "We can never know who to trust in this world." I apologize for the short chapter, but something extremely important was happening with Flaming right now. Chapter 11 "Flaming, darling, are you worried I'll go insane?" Flaming Snow shied away from Burning Ice. It's not that he was scared of his brother, it was just that when he gave Flaming that look with his bright amber eyes, he couldn't help but to look away. "No, Burning. I just don't want you to go crazy with your magic." "What do you think I could do?" Burning Ice asked, raising his brow. "N-nothing! It's just that Bright Blaze did so many horrible things, and don't I want you to go down the same path." Burning rose to his hind legs, flaring his wings. "Are you saying you don't trust any animi? That you hate me? Your sister? Do you really think I'll go down the same path?" "Well, I don't know! I'm just saying! Mayb-" "GET OUT." "But-" "Out." Flaming sighed and left the room. = Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Raybean)